


Knock Knock Knock

by Thestrawberryone



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knock Knock, Lingerie, Ranma. That's who, ranma just wants love, who's there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestrawberryone/pseuds/Thestrawberryone
Summary: Akane has made it well known she doesn't like him as a boy... but what about as a girl? It started with a knock.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Knock Knock Knock

Akane’s eyes flew open at the sound of a knock, alert and prepared for anything. Her eyes flew first to the door and then to the window. She sighed, sitting up and rubbing her wearing eyes. It was just Ranma. She slowly stood up and opened her window to let the red-headed female version of her fiancé come into her bedroom. 

“ How kind of you to knock..” she quipped, her fiancée usually just let herself in, whether she was sleeping or not. With another rub of her eyes, she watched Ranma as she climbed into her room wearing a dressing gown. “Now, what’d you want? It’s late you know, and WE have school tomorrow.” 

Ranma was being unusually quiet, eyes downcast and lips curled into a small frown. Noticing this, Akane furrowed her brows. Something must be wrong. “Ranma...” she started as the female version of her fiancé fumbled with the belt of her dressing gown. “ ... talk to me. What’s wrong?” She pleaded. 

Ranma’s’ mouth opened and closed as if her voice was caught in her throat. Her gaze travelled up to meet her fiancée’s but with a blush and a grimace returned to the floor. “ When I first came here, you said you hated boys. You still seem to” She finally said. “You always push me away when I’m a boy. So I..” she moved closer to where Akane still sat on the bed

Akane’s’ eyes blew wide. What was happening? “Ranma wait... I-“ she cut herself off as Ranma undid and then dropped her robe to reveal she was in nothing but white lacy lingerie underneath. “ is that...MY UNDERWEAR?!” 

Ranma jumped back “ Wait, wait, Akane! It’s not like that!” She started, in an attempt to defend herself. “ it IS your underwear but... I thought you’d like it.”

Akane blinked in disbelief and stared at her fiancée. She was beautiful in it. The cup size was a little small but it made her breasts pop and the panties hugged her hips perfectly. She blushed. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen female Ranma in less running around the house but this...

Ranma continued “ I just thought, maybe you’d like me better as a girl.” She gulped, watching Akane for a reaction, her own blush spreading across her cheeks up to her ears. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been in less in front of Akane but this was different. This was deliberate. When Akane still said nothing, she began to panic. “ Not that I WANT you to like me or anything! Why would I want a- hahaha…” she trailed off, catching herself before she said something she really didn’t mean.

“ I don’t hate you or anything you know ” Akane started, finally able to find her words. “Boy or girl you’re still the same person. It doesn’t make a difference to me.” she got up from her spot on her bed to pick the discarded robe back from the floor and drape it over the petite red-heads slim shoulders. “You don’t gotta do all this just to get me to like you. Actually, I’d prefer if you approached it like a normal person and asked me out on a date first.” she smiled “ Though…” she cocked her head to the side, giving her fiancée another once over. “You do look beautiful in lace” she admitted.


End file.
